


Welcome home

by Villemo999



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villemo999/pseuds/Villemo999
Summary: A look at every day life of Wontaek





	Welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first story, so don't expect too much :)  
> Anyway english isn't my native language so.. i'm sure there will be a lot of mistakes..  
> But I hope you'll still find it easy to read.  
> i also posted it on AFF so it's not stolen :)

That was just another boring day at work for Wonshik... well ... Wonshik loves his job, he really do.. But by the last few week it was just  
too difficult to spend at least 8 hour in there..  
And if you ask for the reason...  
Let just say, that Wonshik knows that there are things much more important that his job.  
And the reason behind Wonshik lack of focus was sitting at home... hopefull naping or resting in the living room...  
With that in mind Wonshik decided to make a little break - he can't focus anyway. He decided to left the song he was curently working on  
and go for a little walk, to air his head and maybe try to focus on his work later.  
As he walks the hall he meets and greets a lot of his coworkers- also stopping for a small talk with the leader of the group he was writing  
a song for. When he left the building he grab his phone to call the person who occupied his mind most of the day... too cal his Teakwoonie..  
After just 2 signals he heard the voice of his boyfriend...  
-hi! sup?  
-hi babe! you sounds tired, hope you're resting right now !  
As his answer he heard a little laught.. the laugh he could listen to all day..  
-yea, I got planty of that today, actually i'm a little bored right now, thinking about making some dinner for us...  
-no, no, no ... i just buy something on may way back, you shouldn't force yourself in your condiction....  
-oh, shoosh... i feel great now, you should keep in mind that pregnacy isn't a sickness Shikkie...  
Well... he doesn't have argument for that.. But just can't stop worrying. He knows that carrying a baby wasn't easy for his boyfriend,  
and now after 7 months it's even more difficul.. teakwoon easily get tired right now, have some problems with sleeping at nights as his body  
changes causes a lot of pain too him..  
-anyway, hakyeon will be here in a few minutes and he brings Hyukkie and Hongbinnie with him. So just realx and focus on your work.  
I can see how stressed out you are latelly.  
-yea, easier said that done-says Wonshik with a little smirk, he can't help that he feels better knowing thet Teakwoon won't be home alone  
all day- see u at 8, i will try to be in time..  
Teakwoon just laughts at that, he knows his boyfriend isn't the puctual one...  
-if you'll be late the young ones can eat all of food.. so try to be back at dinner time! Love ya  
-Love you both!  
When call ends, Wonshik feels like he's ready to go back to work, so he just do that.  
Going back to his studio and working a song for a group that soon will have their dbut.

When he looks at the clock it shows him in bold numbers 7:30- shit- he thinks- i'm almost late!  
Qiuckly grabbing his bag- putting his mobile and other stuff- he runns out from almost empty company building.  
Knowing very well, that Teakwoon words can become reallity if he's late again..And he's not going to pass on Teakwoons homemade dinner..  
Especially not giving in too his younger friends- the devil duo.  
When he's standing in front of his doors he heard a loud laught coming from his apartment... And even if he's tired he feels the smile coming  
to his face..  
When he comes in, he goes right to the dinning room... he know well enough that Teak won't let their friends mess his living room by eating  
dinner there.  
The scene that welcomes him makes him smile but also feels a little angry. Teakwoon was standing in front of the stove, he's belly showing  
how close he's to delivery.

And as far as Wonshik loves his friend, he thinks that at least one of them could learn some cooking to help his boyfriend feed all  
of this guys. Tho he doubt that Teak will allow any of them messing his kitchen.  
When Teak finnally noticed him, the beautifull smile shows on his face, and he's leaving everything he's doing, going to his boyfriend for a hug.  
Just like everyday.. saying the words that Wonshik just love to hear- Welcome home Shikkie.  
And that's the words he need to hear everyday..


End file.
